


What's Thunder without a storm?

by orphan_account



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My father hated me. My mother, well she died in labour. My siblings and I were believed to be bad luck, and we were scorned by the clan. I grew up hated by everyone I met except a select few people. I was lucky to come out of the ordeal relatively emotionally unscathed. My siblings? Well, that's a different story.





	What's Thunder without a storm?

Prolouge 

Leaves crackled in the wind, snapping from the sheer weight of a muscular tom. A pair of amber eyes gleamed as they took in the sight of the nursery. The grin on the cat’s face soon faded as he took in the sight before him. A black and white spotted she-cat lay there, writhing in pain as a medicine cat franticly tried to stop the blood flowing from her belly. The whimper that escaped his mouth was not a sound that one would have normally heard from him. 

“Blueflower! Are you okay?” He regretted these words as soon as he said them. 

“Do you think I’m okay?!” Her tone was sharp, and he failed to hide the glimpse of hurt that flashed in his eyes. “I’m sorry Flamestep,” she said, with a true apology in her voice. “You didn’t deserve tha-” Her apology was cut off with a gasp of pain and another spasm shook her, this one the hardest of them all. 

“I see a kit!” 

“We can all see that, Fawnpaw. Please make yourself useful instead of just staring like a kit on it’s first day out of the nursery.”

“Sorry Mintfur.” The apology came from a speckled brown and white she-cat with faded green eyes. She ducked around her mentor and rushed out of the den. Moments later, she came back with a leaf wrap filled with herbs. 

Mintfur grabbed the bundle of herbs and ordered Fawnpaw to make a poultice to stop the bleeding while she went to help Blueflower deliver the kit. With a steady voice, she ordered the queen to push on her command.

“One, two, three, PUSH!” 

When the queen pushed, the head of a kit was easily visible, and with one more push, it tumbled out, it’s pale pink fur a sharp contrast to the dark green moss. Mintfur gave the kitting sack a nip, and out fell a tiny kit, fully formed, with it’s eyes screwed up and face turned up in a wail. 

“Wow. That one has a strong set of lungs,” Fawnpaw commented. “I wouldn’t want to be next to her when she gets angry.”

Several more contractions came and went, and when a large one hit, Blueflower pushed with all her might and out came a dark grey kit. While Fawnpaw got the kit checked over, Mintfur went to inform the ecstatic new parents. 

“So far, you have a tom and a she-kit, both alive and healthy!”

While Flamestep rejoiced, Blueflower looked at Mintfur with a sceptical look on her face.

“You said so far there were two kits. What’s that supposed to mean?”

“By so far, I mean that there could be anywhere from two more to six more kits.”

“Six kits?!”

“Don’t worry. You probably will only have three or four more kits.”

“Still, that’s a lot of kits.” 

At this point, Flamestep butted into the conversation, a proud grin on his face. 

“Don’t worry sweetie. If anyone can deliver six kits and live to tell the tale, it’s you. Be confident. I love you.”

“I love you too Flame-”

She was cut off from finishing her sentence by another contraction and not one, but two kits tumbling out. Mintfur was quick to take control and began issuing orders to the cats in the nursery. 

“Fawnpaw. Go check on the kits. Make sure they are breathing and that they are fully formed and healthy.”

“Yes Mintfur!” 

“Flamestep! Shut up and stop crying. You need to stay calm. It won't help Blueflower to have you be the unstable one.”

“Fine.”

“And Blueflower. I need you to push when I say so. If all goes well, we can have the kits delivered, cleaned up and asleep by sunrise.”

“Okay Mintfur.” A gasp quickly escaped from the blue-grey she-cat as a sharp pain hit her.”

“Mintfur? What’s going on?” The strong queen’s voice was reduced to a mere whimper as she saw a wound in her belly open and start gushing blood.

“Blueflower!!”

“Flamestep, stay back. I need you to keep calm.” 

Flamestep rounded on Mintfur, panic flaring across his amber gaze. “How can I stay calm when my mate is dying right in front of me and there is nothing I can do about it?!?!”

“Be quiet or I will have you removed from the den. Now Blueflower, I need you to stay calm and not panic. Breathe, and focus on your kits. It’s going to be okay.” 

“I’ll try,” Blueflower responded with a grim look on her face. “I don’t know how much more I can take of this, though.”

“I have to tell you something. It’s unlikely that both you and these last two kits will survive the night. I’m so sorry, but your body just can’t handle it.”

Blueflower’s face fell at Mintfur’s words, but she straightened her shoulders and moved to sit up straighter. 

“Then let’s make sure these kits are delivered and live to see the sunrise, even if I may not.” 

“But first,” Flamestep cut in, “Let’s name the kits.”

“You were listening?” Blueflower gasped. 

“Yes I was, sweetie. Besides, we both know you will survive this.”

“I don’t thi- 

“Now, I was thinking Rosekit for the pale pink one, and Gorsekit for the dark brown one.”

“That sounds lovely! How about Wolfkit for the dark grey one and Hazlekit for the tan one with the white muzzle?”

“Beautiful! I wonder what the last two will look like?”

“I don’t know, but I know they will be adorable if they look anything like you..”

As Blueflower finished talking, she felt a small contraction, but a contraction, nevertheless. 

“It looks as if your body is beginning to shut down from fatigue. I'm going to need you to push as hard as you can in order to deliver the kits.”

“I’ll try,” she said, responding to the medicine cat’s comment with a determined look on her face. “These kits will live to see a sunrise.”

“One, two, three, PUSH!”  
A large, cream-colored tom came out and with his first breath, gave out a wail that had cats outside the camp startling in surprise. 

“There’s one more kit left. It seems to be a small one, but it’s going to be hard to push out. I need you to stay calm and do what I tell you. And Fawnpaw, get over here and check over the new kit.”

“Yes Mintfur.”

“Can we name him Thrushkit?” Flamestep asked, worry for his mate evident in his voice.

“Thrushkit,” Blueflower rasped. “It’s beautiful. I love it.”

“Blueflower, push NOW!!”

As the queen pushed and pushed, a pool of blood started growing and it joined the one already beneath the queen. The queen let out a gasp of pain, but didn’t stop. A small silver head could be seen pushing it’s way out. Blueflower kept pushing and kept growing weaker with each push. As she finally pushed out the tiny kit, she collapsed. 

“Blueflower!” Flamestep yowled. “No! Don’t do this! You can’t leave me.” His voice faded to a whisper as he watched his mate slowly die. 

“I’m sorry Flamestep, but it is my time to go. Take care of our kits, especially Stormkit.”

“Stormkit?” Flamestep wondered, then recognition dawned on his face. His moment of triumph was short lived as his mate started coughing up blood.

“BLUEFLOWER!! DO SOMETHING!! ANYONE DO SOMETHING! MINTFUR, FAWNPAW, ANYONE JUST DO SOMETHING! SHE’S DYING!! DO ANY OF YOU CARE?????”

“Flamestep. Calm down, please.”

“HOW CAN I STAY CALM WHEN THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS DYING! YOU DID NOTHING! YOU’RE JUST STANDING THERE!!!!!”

A raspy voice got the attention of all the cats in the den, the voice of the dying queen. “Flamestep. I’m sorry. I love you. Take care of the kits. They will need a father now more than ever. Goodbye.”

“Blueflower.” The one word held so much anguish and sorrow that both of the medicine cats bowed their heads. As the dying queen took her final breath, a sob shook the tom’s shoulders and he crouched by his mate. “I am so sorry. This wasn’t your fault, it was the fault of the stupid kits, oh why did you have to be pregnant! Please. I just want you to live. PLEASE BRING HER BACK!!!”

“I’m sorry Flamestep, but there is nothing I can do. Right now, you need to focus on being there for your kits.”

Flamestep snarled at the medicine cat and moved closer to his dead mate. “Why would I want to raise those kits? They’re murderers and it’s their fault Blueflower is dead. I want nothing to do with them.”

Fawnpaw was shocked. “Surely you don’t mean that? They’re your kits too!”

 

“Stay out of this, you filthy apprentice!” As Flamesteap gave his less than polite response, Rosekit moved from trying to nurse at her mother’s body to pitifully nuzzling her father, only to be batted away by a large paw.

“Hey!” Fawnpaw protested. “What did she do?”

“She murdered Blueflower! My poor, sweet, little Blueflower.”

At this point, Mintfur decided to butt in. “Flamestep, you need to go.”

“I’m not leaving Blueflower!”

“NOW!!! Get out of here. If you aren’t going to be a parent to these kits, you don’t get to be in the same room as them.”

“Fine. But I want nothing to do with these kits, and soon, the clan won’t either.”

**************************************************************************

 

Allegiances

 

Thunderclan

Leader: Flintstar. Dark grey she-cat with amber eyes. Long limbed and lean, with black spots on her legs.

Deputy: Flamestep. Chocolate-brown tom with amber eyes. Bulky figure with long claws and a thick tail.

Medicine Cat: Mintfur. Light grey she-cat with a small, slim figure and large, sea-foam-blue eyes.

Apprentice: Fawnpaw. Speckled brown and white-furred she-cat with faded green eyes. 

Warriors: 

 

Thorntail. Golden-brown tom, with slanted amber eyes, a white-tipped tail, and slashed ears. 

Mousefleck. Dusty-brown she-cat with sky-blue eyes and a small figure.

Moonfur. Large, white she-cat with beautiful yellow eyes and a muscular figure.

Amberspeck. Tiny golden she-cat with green eyes and white spots all over her body.

Apprentice: Nightpaw.

Whitefoot. Large white tom with black stripes all over his body and head with spots surrounding his yellow eyes.

Redfern. Large dusty-orange tom with torn ears and one blind eye.

Apprentice: Lilypaw

Lionfoot. Golden-furred tom, with sharp amber eyes, a mane-like patch of fur on his neck, and sharp claws. 

Apprentice: Berrypaw.

Rainstorm. Silver and white spotted she-cat with brown eyes, torn ears, and a broken leg.

Ivyclaw. Soft-furred black and white spotted she-cat with blue eyes and a long tail.

 

Apprentice: Firepaw

Icetail. White tom with grey paws, ear tips, and tail tip. Has piercing blue eye and large claws.

Apprentice: Autumnpaw

Squirrelfoot. Large, broad-shouldered dusky crimson she-cat, with jade green eyes and a large, bushy tail.

Puddleheart. Light gray tom, with black, puddle-like spots all over his body.

Apprentice: Applepaw

Nightshadow. Jet-black tom, with navy blue eyes and a white spot on his chest. 

 

Apprentices:

Fawnpaw. Speckled brown and white she-cat with faded green eyes. 

Nightpaw. Dark-black tom, with white stripes all along his back and tail and bright yellow eyes.

Lillypaw. White she-cat with mint-green eyes and a long, thick tail. 

Berrypaw. Tan tom, with light blue eyes, thick fur, and white spots along his muzzle and paws.

Firepaw. Bright orange tom, with a stubby tail, emerald-green eyes, and two white paws.

Autumnpaw. Small, lithe she-cat, with a white muzzle, amber eyes, and a brown, black, and tan spotted coat. 

Applepaw. Rose-furred she-cat with blue eyes, and black spots all over her back.

 

Queens:

Duskflower. Thick-furred black she-cat with brown eyes. Mother of Whitekit (small, white-furred tom).  
Fostering Thrushkit (orange tom with crimson splotches on his pelt), Rosekit (rose-colored she-cat with light amber eyes), Gorsekit (tan tom with brown eyes), Hazlekit (dark brown she-cat, with light-brown eyes), Wolfkit (large, dark grey tom), and Stormkit (silver she-cat, with black, grey, and white spots along her pelt; has jade green eyes, a thick tail, and a petite figure). 

Frostfoot. Rust-colored she-cat with amber eyes. Expecting Icetail’s kits.

Copperfur. Dark crimson she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Eaglekit (golden-brown tom), Hollykit (black she-kit with green eyes), Frogkit (musky brown tom), and Lionkit (golden she-cat).

Sleetfoot. Grey she-cat with ice blue eyes. Mother of Goldenkit (golden she-cat with bright green eyes) and Mistkit (blue-grey she-kit).


End file.
